


Demonic Angelica

by Vergils_BlueDevil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Post-DMC 5, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Tetraphilia, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, V is Not Part of Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil
Summary: Fallen Angels are seen as normal angels, just more sadistic and darker in appearance, wings like a raven and eyes usually the colour of blood, hair colour of any they desire, but for Dante it meant nothing to him, as long as he had her, he was happy.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still using my fallen child as I call her because like I said I am incompetent when it comes to names and x reader so there you go.
> 
> I am making this a different on to "Demonic Angel" which isn't available on here and so hopefully it'll be a slight improvement.

_"Fallen angels are seen as normal angels, just more sadistic and darker in appearance, wings like a raven and eyes usually the colour of blood, hair colour of any they desire, they have many dividing powers that make them incredibly powerful, more powerful than a normal angel, even an archangel. They are angels who have sinned against the others and are exiled to walk amongst the humans and demons, they can sin for things such as leading a human to tempt sin, murdering and fratricide, the sexual desire to be with something other than human and angel, one most famous became of this, he became the most powerful fallen angel known to man-kind, overthrowing and killing his own twin brother, fratricide, he also suggested that the war between angels and demons was not worth it, he was to be exiled, he then killed his brother, Abel._

_"Once brought back to walk on the dampened ground, cracked and broken, but not defeated. Once exiled, Cain was left to wander the human realm, where he was taken in by demons, helping to plague the war on his own kind for revenge, it soon turned to the humans, but something made him turn and fight back against the rebellion of demons, beside a Dark Knight, it was unknown why he became this way, but whatever it was, it made him change for the better of the good"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So you think you can still fight me, baby? how cute~" Dante smirked seeing the young fallen angel in the corner, she snarled at the half-demon who stood in front of her, she had been found. "Smart-mouthing is only going to get you killed," Salem growled back, not realizing how powerful the Devil Hunter before her was, he as luring her into his trap. "Come on baby, there's no need to be so hostile...but if you like it rough then you're going to get it rough~" Dante chuckled he was the barrier between her and the door, all she needed to do was get pasted the half-demon, which wasn't going to be easy, she was starting to become suspicious about this.

The fallen angel was the first to strike, but the half-demon blocked it and shoved her back, he had been doing this for the past 20 minutes, he was trying to exhaust her, and it was working.

"You're adorable, thinking you can defeat me~" Dante chuckled watching the young fallen angel fail feebly against him, he was preparing to unleash his other self if she got a little carried away. "Shut up!" She snarled back, but she was weakened, it also didn't help that she was releasing intense pheromones telling any creature within her radius that she was in intense heat, Dante could smell it and wanted her, it was the main reason for him being here, it was time for him to overpower her.

The fallen angel watched as Dante turned into his Devil Trigger, she stood before him, she knew she was done for, he had weakened her to the point of submission, there was no point in fighting him. Salem soon felt the half-demon grasp her wrists tightly in his grip, she began to thrash trying to get herself out of his grip, but there was little to no hope for her, all she could hear was his distorted chuckles.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes~" Dante smirked leaning forward and digging his teeth into the nape of her neck, the fallen angel cried out in pain, feeling his sharp teeth penetrate her pale and tender flesh, Salem could feel her own warm blood drip down from his teeth marks and down her chest, the half-demon pulled away admiring his claiming mark before him, he reverted to his normal self, the fallen angel was on the ground holding her neck, her red eyes stared into his ocean blue ones, he smirked seeing her in this way. "Did you forget that your heat doesn't help you with fighting? I could smell you from where I was, you need a cock in you so desperately~" Dante said licking the last of her body from his lip, the young woman began to crawl backwards scared about what he would do to her next.

"Trying to run away from me, baby...I wouldn't recommend that~" he smirked grabbing her ankles and pulling her back towards him, his hand laid on her cheek, stopping her from running away from him, she was staring directly into his eyes, she was scared. "W-what is it you want Dante?" She asked feeling the wet spot between her legs getting larger and heavily drenched, she was desperate for someone inside of her, to breed her. "I think you already know that sweetheart, you are the one telling me what you want~" he smirked Salem gulped and looking down seeing the small droplets from her core slipping through her panties and onto the floor, she was shaking, he chuckled darkly as he pulled her bottoms off, revealing her wet heat for him.

Dante leaned forward and pressed his lips to her own and picked her up, he was ready to breed her no matter what, he wanted her, and he was going to have her. Salem held the Devil Hunter in her arms, his tongue had already made it's way past her teeth and into her mouth, she hadn't realized that they were already in the bedroom, little did she know that this would be the last time she'd ever be in this place after tonight. Salem squeaked as she was thrown onto the bed, Dante pulled his well-worn red coat and threw it onto the floor, once he was on the bed in front of her, he grasped her shirt and ripped it open, revealing her breasts to him, his tongue slide across his lower lip, he was eyeing her up and down, hungrily.

"You're drenched beautiful, every single demon that's close can smell you, how desperate you are to have someone breed you and make you theirs...I can't let happen now can I?~" Dante smirked as he slowly slipped between her legs, Salem's cheeks turned bright red feeling hot breath against her slick cunt, it sent shivers down her spine. "D-Dante~" she moaned out feeling his lips caress her wet lips, his tongue slid up and down her slit, preparing to enter her core and taste her properly, her moans were loud and desperate, from the feel of just his tongue and now fingers, she was thrown over the edge and close to releasing already, which made the Devil Hunter chuckle seeing how desperate she truly was. "Cumming already sweetheart? What a little pervert~" he smirked as he began to undo his belt and pants, releasing his cock for her to see.

"Do you...think it will fit?~" She asked as the half-demon pulled her into position beneath him, he smirked hearing her concern. "I'll make it fit baby~," Dante said as he began to push inside of her, Salem clung onto the Devil Hunter's body, a loud shrill cry echoed throughout the room, she was shaking beneath him, small tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, from both pleasure and pain, but she knew he wasn't going to stop. "Such a good girl~" Dante cooed, wiping her tears away with his thumb before he began to rut deep inside of her moulding her insides into the shape of his large member, which she wanted desperately, she wanted to smell like him.

"S-so deep~" Salem cried out feeling his spongy head kiss the entrance to her womb, the half-demon growled loudly feeling how tight she was. "Yet, you take it so well~" Dante smirked, the fallen angel beneath him was moaning loudly in pleasure, her nails dug into his shoulders before dragging down the length of his muscular back, leaving long and deep red marks, blood began to bubble underneath her nails, up to the surface. Salem's core clenched tightly around Dante's large member, causing him to growl wildly, he was enjoying this just as much as her. "So big!~" She cried out feeling the spongy head open the entrance to her womb, close to entering inside it.

Dante snarled loudly and leaned down over her body, trapping her beneath him, the fallen angel wrapped her arms around his back to keep him close. Salem yelled out in pleasure feeling the Devil Hunter's teeth sink back into her neck, lapping up more fresh blood, marks laid all over her fair skin, bruises and scratches, as well as deep bite marks, marking her as his.

"Cumming!~" Salem cried out in pure bliss as she came all over Dante's large member, he chuckles watching her body convulse from the force of her orgasm, he growled in response, allowing for his thick seed to fill her up. "You will do just fine~" he chuckled flicking his hair back over his forehead, but the fallen angel wasn't done, she needed more. She pounced, wrapping her lips around his cum covered cock and sucking it for him. "Want more do ya?~" Dante smirked, a dark chuckle escaped past his lips, Salem felt her head get pulled off his cock, she looked, to see the same dark scales cover his body, his sharp teeth followed that devilish smirk, his eyes glowed hungrily.

"Then I shall give you more~".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have added "Blood Play" to the tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it

Salem's eyes carefully opened, they darted around the unknown room, it certainly wasn't her own room, but then it kicked in, this was his room. He had brought her back to the Devil May Cry Office, he refused to leave her there. As the fallen angel regained her thoughts and self, she began to remember what happened, during that night before she passed out. It was still a little vague but the more she thought about it, the more she remembered.

And soon enough, it all came through, loud and clear.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"How does it feel?" Dante's voice was distorted and hungry, the fallen angel's eyes were rolled all the way back, the feel of his large member buried deep inside of her core, the head already inside of her womb, happily pulling in and out of it, his nails dug into her tender fair flesh, his hands were hooked beneath her thighs, holding her legs up and apart so his cock could slide happily within her, Salem's arms were wrapped around his neck, the feel of his rough yet slightly soft scales against her body aroused her even more. "S-so good~" she was lost in pleasure, Dante chuckled seeing her like this, her tongue flopped out of her mouth, she needed this_

_"Dante's big demonic cock i-is so deep in m-me!~" She cried out feeling his member slam deep inside of her, his sharp teeth dug into the same bite mark on her neck, blood trickled down her neck and onto her breasts, soon enough all the way down the length of her stomach and onto the half-demons balls, he smirked, feeling such arousal from this sight. "I have to make sure I am the only one who fulfils your heat like this...don't I?~" Dante smirked digging his nails deeper into her thighs, blood bubbled up and slipped down his hands and her legs, the bedsheets were now stained red and white. "Dante's big demonic cock shouldn't feel so good...but it does~" Salem moaned out, she looked to her stomach, seeing the bulge there from his member and his previous load._

_"I could say the same about you~" he smirked burying his cock deeper inside of her core, his sharp claws slashed and dug into her flesh, blood was trickling everywhere, but she could care less it aroused her even more, feeling the sting from the pain he was inflicting onto her, and the burst of pleasure from his member, Salem's left hand slithered away from the half-demons neck and down to her cunt, her fingers circled her clit, eyes rolled back and loud moans echoed throughout the dim room. "I-I'm gonna cum from your big cock again Dante!~" She cried out feeling his hips slap against her ass even harder, bouncing her higher into the air, Dante's hand moved from her thighs up to the fallen angel's breasts, cupping them perfectly in his hands._

_"Cum for me then baby, show me how much you love my cock~" Dante's distorted voice sent her over the edge, her legs trembled in pure bliss, she couldn't hold herself back any longer. "Oh fuck Dante!~" She cried out she could feel the previous load inside of her sloshing around inside of her womb, there was going to be another hefty load inside of her, once the half-demon had released. "You're making such lewd faces baby girl...just like the sounds coming from your pussy~" he chuckled seeing how desperate she was, the look of intense pleasure on her face said it all._

_"For being such a good and obedient girl...I'll fill you up to the brim with my cum again, any demon that comes near you will only smell me on you~"_

_~~~~~~~~~~Back to Present~~~~~~~~~~_

"You're awake," Salem looked up to see Dante walking into the room, he was only in his dark pants no shirt or coat, the fallen angel bit her lip seeing him again, which made him smirk. "How did you sleep, my love?" He asked caressing her bottom lip with his thumb, the fallen angel's tongue slipped out and caressed it, similar to something she did the night before. Salem eventually pulled the half-demon atop of her, he smirked seeing her like this, he had truly broken her. "You look so pretty in the morning," he murmured, the fallen angel bit her lip, feeling his hands run over the length of her naked body, eyeing up all those healing scratches, marks and bruises, they weren't healing right away due to her being in heat, but he was happy to know they'd stay for a long time.

Dante then leaned down between her legs, Salem was confused about this, but let him do as he pleased. He placed his index and middle finger on either side of her cunt, pushing her wet lips to the side, he could still see some of his cum inside of her core, a little gushed out but the rest remained inside of her, he chuckled seeing it.

"You just love having my cum inside of you, don't ya baby?~" Dante smirked his thumb began to play with her clit, re-arousing her. "Y-yes I do~" she whimpers back feeling her hips suddenly start rolling against his fingers, her teeth sunk into her lower lip, she was very aroused. "You're still so wet beautiful...you want my cock so badly don't you?~" Dante chuckled darkly, his fingers were already covered in slick, Salem looked at him through lust-filled eyes, she just wanted him to breed her now. "Isn't it o-obvious?~" Her now dark red eyes stared into his hungry ocean blue ones, he chuckled once more, and pulled his fingers away, making her cry out.

"What's with the pout Salem? Do you want me that badly?~" Dante sneered as he laid down on the bed beside her, the fallen angel looked down to see the large bulge in his tight pants, begging to be released, her eyes darted between his bulge and own eyes, he smirked. "Pleasure yourself on me, I think you know where~" Salem nods her head, doing as she was told she carefully straddled the Devil Hunter's hips, placing herself down directly atop of his concealed erection, she whimpered feeling the rough material against her exposed netherregions. "What a little pervert~," Dante said as he watched the fallen angel carefully move her hips, grinding against his bulge, he smirked seeing the look of pleasure on her face, he just placed his hands behind his head and watched her do her thing. Salem's hands laid on his bare top half, bracing herself just in case he had any plans to do anything.

Dante continued to lay there, watching his new mate continue to pleasure herself on him, the crotch of his pants were soaked through with her slick, arousal filled him, he could see and sense how desperate she was for him, but he wanted more from her.

"Take it out beautiful, and use it~," Dante said, gesturing towards his pants, and the large bulge concealed within, the fallen angel nods her head and slips off his lap, revealing the large damp spot there, Salem began to undo his pants and take them off, his cock flopped onto his stomach, pulsating and dribbling copious amounts of precum. "Don't keep me waiting, gorgous~" he smirked wanting the hybrid between his legs to hurry up, Salem gave a coy smile and leaned down, pressing her lips to his balls, then all the way up to his shaft to the tip, she placed herself back onto of is raw cock, louder moans escaped past her lips, feeling the large pulsating organ against her clit, she steadied herself with one hand against his torso and the other slithered up to her right breast, playing with it to give herself more pleasure, this was something that Dante was enjoying heavily.

Dante slid one of his hands up to her other breast, caressing it in his hand, he swatted her other hand away so he could play wit both of them, tweaking and pinching her nipples, before returning to her breasts, caressing the bouncy soft flesh between his fingers, arousing the fallen angel heavily. Salem was starting to get impatient with this, she needed him inside of her, whilst Dante was entertained with her bust she slid her hand between her legs and grasped his member, the Devil Hunter helped to hoist her up with his own hips, just so she could slide his member between her wet lips, and deep inside her pulsating core.

"You're so big inside of me~" Salem gasped out feeling his spongy head already pressing to the entrance of her womb, this position meant he went deeper inside of her core. "I have to be to pleasure and breed you now don't I?~" Dante smirked placing his hands back behind his head and watching her bounce on his cock, he watched her breasts bounce in tow, he growled feeling her core clamp around his cock, squeezing him just right. "Just like that baby girl, keep going~" Salem cried out in pleasure, feeling how deep he was, she laid her hands on either side of his chest, to keep herself braced, her hips continued to move up and down, she occasionally stopped and circled them around his own before continuing, Dante's hands shot out from behind his back and onto her hips, he couldn't help but start thrusting.

"My turn~" Salem was shoved down onto the Devil Hunter's chest, his hands roughly grasped her ass, giving her a swift smack with both hands before he began to roughly fuck her, making the fallen angel's eyes roll back in pleasure and a loud cry was forced from her throat. "Dante, you're being s-so rough!~"The fallen angel grasped the Devil Hunter's shoulders as his cock began to ravage her insides, moulding them into the shape of his member, ensuring that she'd only ever be bred by him and only him. "You certainly didn't complain about it last night~" Dante smirked as he continued to rut inside of her wet cunt, Salem threw her head back and cried out louder, she didn't care how loud she was.

"Oooh fuck yes Dante harder! Fuck me harder!~" Salem was practically screaming in pleasure and bliss, the feel of his large member inside of her core, ruining her with each and every thrust felt incredible, she never wanted it to stop. "You must love it when I fuck you then, even though there are 3 others downstairs you don't care, you just want my cock buried in your pussy, breeding you until you can't stand isn't that right angel?~" Dante groaned the fallen angel blushed hearing him tell her there were others in the building, but she could care less she needed his cock now. "Yes I do, I love your big demonic cock inside of my pussy, fucking me hard, please don't stop!~" Small tears were forming in the corner of her eyes, just from the amount of pleasure she was receiving the half-demon loved seeing the look on her face, he could tell she'd never been pleasured like this before, and he was happy to give it to her.

"I-I'm cu-cumming fuck, Dante!~" Salem moaned out feeling her core shudder in pleasure, the half-demon watched as she once again, violently came, he'd never seen anything like it, but it aroused him to the fullest. "Good girl, time to return the favour ~" Dante sat up with the fallen angel in his arms, his cock pulsated deep inside of her core, leaking copious amounts of precum, working up to his orgasm, Salem held onto the Devil Hunter, their lips locked as he continued to rut, he was getting closer. "Fuck!~" The half-demon snarled as he came, squirting his seed inside of her womb, filling it back up with a fresh load of fertile cum, refreshing what was left inside of her, the two remained in the same position for a while, Dante leaned forward, nuzzling Salem's neck with his nose and whiskery cheeks before he went back to marking her as his.

"You're mine and mine only, no one elses~" he mumbled against her bruised flesh, the fallen angel smiled, her fingers slipped through his now wet hair. "I will always be yours, Dante...I know you'll ensure of it," Salem purred allowing for his head to snuggle underneath her chin, she was happy to finally find someone who would protect and love her.

**Author's Note:**

> And for those wondering what I haven't been updating it is because I started my course last Monday and I'm now on my second week (I am doing Horticulture and I am really enjoying it) so updates will be shaking for the next 15 weeks (Pretty much until May 16th-21st) so I apologize for this sorta stuff but hopefully I'll be able to work this into weekends and after my studying.


End file.
